1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hockey stick which is primarily used for playing a variation on the game of ice hockey wherein a ball is generally substituted for the hockey puck, and the game is played on asphalt or cement instead of ice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become increasingly popular for people to play what is referred to as ball hockey or roller hockey on paved surfaces, using roller skates or roller blades and a ball or a rolling puck. Conventional hockey sticks are used for this game, and while ice hockey stick blades experience edge wear during use on ice, the wear is much more pronounced when the stick is used on cement or asphalt. The lower bottom edge of the blade of the hockey stick receives the major portion of the wear due to being slid across the asphalt or cement during play. Extended use can cause splitting and cracking of wooden, plastic or fiberglass blades, and actually wears away such a significant portion of the blades that they eventually become useless.
Prior art devices have been provided which are related to the present invention. One such device, a protective device for goaltender hockey sticks, was patented by G. Profit on Mar. 24, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,990. Profit's device includes a detachable U-shaped thin plastic panel which is wrapped around and taped to the hockey blade. Profit's device is directed for use with goaltender hockey sticks which are slightly different than regular hockey sticks. Profit's panel extends a significant distance up both sides of the blade and becomes the surface which contacts the ball. Any irregularities in the surface of the panel or the taping thereof could possibly adversely deflect the ball when it is struck. This device also adds significant bulk and possibly weight to the blade which may be undesirable, and the taping procedure is also time consuming.
A hockey stick road adapter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,825, was patented by White, Sr. on Sep. 22, 1970. The adapter includes a removable metal or plastic strip affixed with a series of ball bearings which is attached to the bottom edge of the blade. The ball bearing strip serves to reduce the friction on the hockey blade edge when used on paved surfaces. One disadvantage of the White device is that even though White suggests ways to wash or clean the bearings, dirt can still get into and around the bearings and adversely effect their function. Therefore excess time would be required cleaning this device after each use. It also appears the White device is not readily replaceable. In addition, metal bearings do not roll smoothly on asphalt and create excessive vibration which is distracting for the player.
Another hockey stick protector was patented by Ladouceur et al, on Mar. 15, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,113. This protector device includes one or two narrow pieces of U-shaped plastic channels which are applied to the front or back section of the blade edge on specific areas which receive the most wear. The channels are taped in the respective locations and can be removed for using the hockey blade on ice. Again, excess time is required to tape this device onto a hockey blade and although the side edges of the channels are short, they still provide an edge which may adversely deflect the ball in an undesirable direction. The tape used to secure several of the prior art removable protective devices is not believed sufficiently durable.
Therefore, it would be an improvement to provide a hockey stick blade protector which was small and light in weight, would be quick and easy to attach and remove, would not interfere with the striking action of the ball or puck, and would be inexpensive.